underwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheDarkestDecent/UnderWar Chap2-Pt.1-Ashes to Ashes
The king was dead, and a new one was crowned as the war slowed into a stalemate once again. Asgore the 2nd, that was the name he took, but he was nothing like the old king he was named for. He was strict, cruel and iron fisted, he took that name to gain the support of the monster kingdom, but the name was all that liked the two kings. In his first few months of rueling, he gave the now Royal Legion control over punishment and law, giving them the ability to punish any way they saw fit, no matter how harsh. He ordered human soldires to be captured and tourtured as much as needed to get the information that was needed, many died during the harsh tourtures, mass graves scattered the areas around the POW camps, and the ones that didn't die, they wished they were. The cities son fell into disaray under this harsh regime, border towns became accustom to the sight of the military, rape and murder was a common occurance in many places. Some monsters dared to question the kings rule, those few were cut down in the street, their corpses a testament to what a revolution would be. A slaughter. The humans too felt the effects of the wars stillness, taxes bankrupted many of the outer districts, turning them into poverty towns, city officials became more cruel, giving the commander the right to tourtue and extort money from any person she saw fit. The war, even in a stalemate, took it's toll on the empires, and soon, the strongest began to feel it too. Two months after the battle, one year before Asgore the 2nd is crowned "SANS, hurry up with that box of bandages, the meical tent needs them." Papyrus called back as he handed a small, crying monster a teddy bear. The kid's clothes were tattered and covered in soot from the latest artilery strike, the kid looked up to the teddy bear, and to Papyrus's big smile and laughed. He took the bear and smiled back, "See, Sans, we do good work here." Papyrus said as he walked past the little monster and picked up a box. Sans followed behind, picking up the box of bandages that Papy wanted, and followed him. "Yeah, bro, we do, but," he looked out over the trees, he felt the slight tingel of magic under the metal plate on his right eye, "I don't like us being so close to the fighting." "Sans, you never liked it before the," Papyrus stopped himself, "Well the only thing that matters is that we are helpng these poor monsters." He smiled at a passing family as they walked by. "Yeah, they sure do seem to like you, Paps." Sans said, still thinking back. After he got shot by that human sniper, his magic had been acting up, he felt his eye flicker under the plate, but never stay active. The pain was sharp as it flickered, like a needle was stabbing him. Soon after, he asked to be move to the refugee camp with Papyrus, he was aproved and given the job and sent back behind the lines. When Papy asked why he left, he told him that he wanted to be with his bro. He lied. He just couldn't get those...images out of his head, Undyne getting her arm carved off, Mettaton killing himself, the way the humans and monsters, screemed. He asked Alphys about this, she told him it was a human illness. PTSD. "SANS, pick up the pace lazybones, the tent needs these supplies." Papyrus's call brke him from his daydream. "Sorry bro, I'm coming." Sans jogged up and set his box down next to Papyrus's by the medical tent. Sans wiped the sweat from his skull and watched as Papyrus helped another family. Wow, my bro is doing some real good. His hand ran over to his plate, I wonder.....what good I did? Papyrus waved goodbye to the family and walked back to Sans, a cheerfull smile on his face. Sans began to make a skeleton joke when a emergency vehical camerushing in, it's tires kicking up dirt as it stopped, two medics came out and opened the doors in the back. Papyus rushed over and helped the medics grab some equipment out of the back, Sans began to move over too but, he stopped as he saw what came out of the back. A human family, a mother and two children, a bloody man on a gurney was rushed into the medical tent, Sans froze as he watched the humans get moved away, Papyrus following the wounded one into the tent. "Sans! Grab the bandages, now!" Papyrus yelled as he put a IV into the human. Sans stepped into the entranceway of the tent, breathing heavily and short as he watched his brother work on a human. On the enemy. He felt the flicker under the plate hasten and the pain increase, but he was already too far gone, a voice spoke in his head,It's a human....kill it....kill it...kill "...it! Sans snap out of it and grab the bandages, he could die!" Papyrus yelled, putting pressure on the mans wound. Sans clentched his fist and spoke thru gritted teeth, "Why....he's a human....let him die.." Papyrus looked back, "Sans...why should we let him die?" "He's a human, thats reason enough." Sans spat. "Sans...he's got a family, he's got a SOUL. He is like us, he-" "HE IS NOTHING LIKE US PAPYRUS!" Sans yelled, "HUMANS ONLY KILL, THEY ONLY DESTROY! LET HIM DIE!" Papyrus looked shocked, another medic came over and put pressure on the wound as Papyrus stood up, "You are wrong, Sans. Do you think we ae the only ones effected by this war? Not all humans are bad, Sans, they are just caught in the middle too, they have gone thru the same thing as us." "They are the one's who caused it, who started this fucking war, Papyrus." Sans began to feel anger, unnatural anger, and that made him more angry, "And for you to say we are the same, you are FUCKING STUPID." Sans stopped, he began to shake, the anger suddenly gone as he watched a tear fall from his brothers eye, "P-Papy, I'm sorry...I d-don't know wh-what happend there, here I'll ge-" Papyrus walked past him and grabbed the bandage himself. His eyes set straight ahead. He stopped on his way back, and looked down at his brother, tears twinkling down his cheek bones, "Sans, you better leave." "but, Paps.."Sans asked quietly. Papyrus walked past him, "Leave, Sans." He walked back to the human. Sans turned and walked back to the entrance of the tent, tears dripping from his eye, when he heard Papyrus yell. He looked back in time to see the explosion of a grenade engulf his brother, and knock him back into a pile of boxes. He sat there for a second, dazed and confused, his head rang from the explosion. He ran a hand up his face, he felt the plate had a crack in the bottem, a blue light flickered thru it. He watched the smouldering remains of the tent, and forced himself up, his slippered feet crunching over some wood. He found a lump onder a tent piece as monsters began to rush in to see what happend, Sansbent down and liifted the tent piece, his brother lied there, his arm and leg gone with his back blackend by the blast. Sans stood there in shock and world crummbled for him, the air filled with the sound of bullets and screams, the ground red with blood. A monster came up and put his hand on Sans's shoulder to ask him if he was ok, but Sans turned and threw a bone into his chest, killing him. He looked around, the blue light in his eye flickering then stpping on a solid grey, and only saw humans. Looking down at Papyrus, he scooped him up, summoning bones to kill the humans, blasters materialized, burning the tents and killing the camp as he walked Papyrus out of the human camp. He walked to the entrance of the camp, fires and blasters silencing the screems behind him, and the world fickered for him again. More humans came rushing in with weapons, in a effort to stop Sans from escaping, he killed them too. He began to walk off when a spear struck into the ground infront of him. Sans turned his head and saw Undyne, her arm stump bandaged up still, Sans blinked. "Un-Undyne? What, what are you doing, we have to escape, from the humans." Sans told her. "What? What fucking humans?" Undyne asked angrily. Sans looked back, "The whole hu-" The world flickered back and he was horrified, a trail of monster bodies lied behind him, the refugee camp destroyed and burning. Sans fell to his knees at this sight, medics that were waiting ran over and took Papyrus from him as he looked stunned at the sight. "Sans...what happend to you?" Undyne asked as she walked up to him. "I...I killed them....I killed them all." Sans muttered. "Hey, hey listen, it's not your fault, there is...there's a problem with you. It's not your fault." Undyne smiled at him, but Sans only heard the voices. Kill her....she is deciveing you....kill the bitch. Sans shook his head and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Undyne grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "SANS, GET IT UNDER CONTROL!" control....that word hung in his head.....then...he remembered. There was no explosion, no grenade...it was him. He summoned a gastor blaster and...and... "I couldn't control it" He looked over at Papyrus being loaded into the car, a torrent of tears fell as he begged Undyne, "Please, lock me up. Please!" "Wha? Why-" Undyne asked. "Just do it, please...before" He looked up, the grey light flickering under the late, "I can't control it any more." Undyne looked down, and stood up, two guardsmen came and asked what to do with Sans. She turned and told them to lock him up, the guardsmen grabbed his arms and put him in a van. For the next year, Sans sat alone in that prison, fighting the voices, trying to keep some resemblence of control, scratching at the walls, breaking his fingers off, anything to get the voices to go away, but, his determination failed in the end and he lost the long battle. He gave in to the voices, after a year of inprisonment with no visits, Asgore the 2nd let him out, with news that Papyrus has been in a coma this year, but they are going to unplug him, but if Sans agreed to work as in the Legion, he wont. Sans agreed. Pt.2 || '' 2 years after Asgore the 2nd takes power.'' "Shit...shit..he's following." The bear monster huffed out as he sprinted down the dim streets, the sound of Greatests Dog's talons clacking on the pavement a few blocks away. The bear hung a right and hid behind a dumpster, his heart racing as Greatest Dog skidded to a stop in the street. He looked around, his massive bulk huffing as he raised his snout into the air. Shit..''the bear grabbed the closest bag and rubbed the slimy contents onto his body, he reisisted the urge to retch, the smell was terrible. Greatest Dog, looked down the alley the bear was hiding, but his head snapped back down the road as he sprinted off. The bear cautiously looked around the dumpster, and sighed as he stood up. He pulled a pacage of bread from under his shirt, squished, but edible, it would feed his family for the month. He walked out of the alley and stummbled back as a wall of broken bones flew out of the ground. "Stealing is a punishable offense." Sans spoke from behind the bear, his robe hood covering his whole skull. The bear turned and shuffled to the side, "If you lie about stealing it, that is another offense." Sans stepped towards the bear, causeing him to back into the wall, "And if you say you needed it for your family, I honestly dont give a shit." The bear shook and stuttered. "I..I...W-well I ne-ne-" A jagged bone busted thru his shoulder, the bear screamed and dropped the bread, using the hand to try and pull the bone out. "I still need a answer, or," another bone stabbed thru the bears knee, blood burst out as the monster screamed and cried, "this will continue." "P-please..le-let me go." He pleaded, tears streaming down his face, "I ha-have a family." Sans stood there, then finaly spoke. "A family, huh, well," The bears face lit up with hope. "Oh thank you, thank yo-" A jagged bone broke thru his neck, he gurgled and twitched, his eyes slowly glazing over. "looks like they are short a father." He dissapated the bones and let the corpse fall to the floor, "I love it when they get their hopes up." Greatest Dog rounded the corner, his eyes darting between the corpse and Sans, "You are a bit late," Sans pulled out his kriss and cut a finger off of the bear, "take this and deal with the family." Greatest Dog sniffed the finger and put his snout to the air. He howled to the night sky and sprinted off down the street on all fours, his axe clanking on his back. Sans looked to the body, and snapped his fingers, he and the corpse teleported away. They dropped off infront of a cell in the Royal Legion building. Sans opened the cell door with a key he pulled from his robe, a figure sat in the corrner, mummbling things to it's self. "Hey, Scarlet, feeding time." Sans called into it, the figure turned and stood up, swaying as it walked foreward. It stopped at the edge of the cell and grabbed the corpses leg with pale arms, slowly dragging it in, covering the dried blood from past feedings with new blood. Sans closed the cell and watched for a moment as Scarlet tore into the body, ripping chunks off with her hands and mouth, ripping the former monsters body apart like paper. Sans, turned away and walked up the stairs to the main room, Mettaton sat on the couch, cleaning the barrels of his gatling gun attachment. He looked up, "Oh, Sans darlin, how was your patrol?" Sans sat down at the table, "I found some food for Scarlet. G-Dog is going to grab a bite to eat." Mettaton laughed, "Oh yes, then tonight was a good night for both of us, I only had to kill four of my audiance members this show." "How many did you have to kill last time?" "Oh about fourteen, they couldn't remember what the last act's song was called." Mettaton stood up and walked to the table to, sitting across from him, "So, you know why Undyne cut us all short on our rounds and such?" He leaned his head on his hand. Sans shrugged, "Who knows, Undyne has been talking to Gaster alot, maybe some kinda new weapon." "Oh yeah, that would be nice. I'd love to have another toy to cut a monster open." Mettaton smiles. "Yes, that would be great, but," The door to the main room crashed open, Undyne, Gaster, and Gaster's little assistant Calibri walked in. Undyne slammed her hand on the table. "WHERE THE FUCK IS GREATEST DOG?" She demanded. "Out finishing something." Sans replied flatly. "I TOLD YOU ALL TO BE HERE BY 11 O'CLOCK, DIDN'T I?" She used her robotic arm and gestured to the window showing the night sky, "GUESS WHAT? IT'S FUCKING 11 O'CLOCK!" Gaster stepped up, "Now, Undyne, it is fine, Greatest Dog can be filled in later. The meeting can still go on as planned." "Yes, that mutt can be told later, not like he'll listen." Calibri chimend in. Gaster looked down to him. "Calibre, refrain from comments like that. We are here to talk of a important subject." Calibre looked away, "Yes, Dr.Gaster." Undyne sighed and pulled her hand off the table, she moved off to the side and crossed her arms, "Go on then, Gaster, tell them what you want." Gaster nodded and cleared his throat, "Now, as you all know, many POW's have been missing, smuggled out of the country no doubt." "Yeah, so what? We've had this happen before, they'll end up getting cocky and we'll kill them, as always. What's the deal?" Mettaton questioned as Undyne slammed her battle axe into the table. "SHUT YOUR GAY ROBOTIC FUCKING MOUTH AND LISTEN, DUMBSHIT." Undyne spat. Mettaton leered at her and shut up. Gaster looked to Calibri and he stepped up, "Yes, we have had this happen in the past but not to this extent. A hundred POW's have gone missing, and there is documentation of how, but, I-" Gaster coughed and Calibri sighed, "and Dr.Gaster has found out out how he has done it." Calibri rolled out a map of the states bordering Canada, on it is a giant forest with several circles written around it, "He has been cutting thru the Forest." Sans ficked the table, "How? Isn't the Old Flame stalking around there?" Gaster answered, "Yes, but we believe he found a way to sneak past him, and use the old port located in the east end of the forest to ship them back to Lazarus." "Well, lets just go into the forest and slaughter them, easy." Sans said flatly. "Do you remember the last time a group of highly trained Metta Units and Royal Legion guards men went in there?" "Oh yeah, slipped my mind." Gaster sighed, "but that is not the only problem." "What is the other one then?" Pt. 3 The commander shut the door to her office, Daniel and X sat in the chairs across from her desk. "Why are we here again?" Daniel asked, scratching one of the nodes on his leg. "Why don't you shut up and find out? That ever cross your mind?" X taunted. "I will break you in half, bird boy. Taunt me again." Daniel threatend. The commander pulled her seat out and sat, "Now you two, stop. We are here to disscus a problem." Daniel scoffs, "Yeah, we've had alot of problems, its a fucking war." "Besides that, do either of you know a smuggeler by the name of ''Washington?" Daniel thought a moment, "Uhh, no, none of my smugglers are named that." X picked at his nails, "Isn't he the one freeing POW's in Canada?" Daniel gritted his teeth and leered at X. "Yes, he is." Daniel laughs, "Then what is the problem? If he brings them back, we get more soldires to fight, I see no problem." The commander stood up and walked to the map on the wall, it is a large map with locations marked with pins, "That is because you are simple minded. We have reason to believe the smuggler is a monster." "Again, the problem?" X sighed, "Dumbass, if the POW's get out and a monster brings them back here, not a human, then they will begin to think monsters arn't that bad." Daniel thought on this, "oh, that would be bad." "Yes, you simple minded bastard, it would be bad. If the idea that monsters are good starts to float around, then polititions will begin to try and make peace with them, so,"She returns to the desk, "we must stop this from happening. Our sources say Washington is bringing another group back tommorrow." She picked up a dart and tossed it at the map, it struck by Canadas east coast, "That ship must never arrive. That is your job Daniel, make sure that ship doesn't arrive here." Daniel smiled, "Anyway I want?" The commander looked at him, "Yes." Daniel stood up and laughed, the smile staying on his face. "I will go prepare, when do we leave?" "6 tommorrow morning." "Great!" Daniel saluted and walked out, the commander looked to X. "Your job is more important." X tapped his fingers on the desk, "Which is...." "Kill Washington." X chuckled, "Sure, let me go ast the billion or so monsters which one is Washington." "I would appreciate lesssarcasm, X." The commander warned. "And I would appreciate better fucking intel." He stands up and walks towards the door, "Call me when you got something a little more fucking reasonable." The commander places a folder on the table and X stops, "This is a folder, compleate with a description of Washington." X turns around, walking back and picking up the folder, "how'd you get one?" The commander smiles, "Thru some, interviews." X nods and closes the folder. "Well, looks like I got my job, huh?" He turns and walks out, but the commander stops him just as he steps into the doorway. "Do not underestimate him, X." She wrned, X laughed and closed the door, leaving the commander sitting in her office, she laced her fingers and thought, That smuggler must not survive this, ''she looked to her phone, ''no matter the cost. Epilouge Sans stands in the hospital, looking over his brothers body. Bandaged and hooked up to machines, he began to wonder. Is this how he wanted to live? Is this, ''he ran a hand over his skull under his hood, ''what he would have wanted me to do? ''The voices whispered in his ear again, ''Yes....Papyrus wants you to continue.....make the humans pay. Sans sighs, "Yeah, I know the drill," he looked to Papy again, his form lieing still against the bed, "but I wonder," he reached out his hand, but pulled it out, infear of what Papyrus would think if he saw him, "if we were better off as ashes." Sans turned and dissapeared, leaving a brand new scarf and Papyrus's clean clothes, washed and folded, just like he always did, every month. No matter what, as a brother should. ~End chap 2~ Category:Blog posts